


Podfic - Peeping Ping Version 2 - attack of the clones

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clones, M/M, One of My Favorites, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Fic: Peeping Ping Version 2: Attack of the Clones<br/>Author: [info]flonnebonne<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 06:15.<br/>File size: 5.7mb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Peeping Ping Version 2 - attack of the clones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ficlet: Peeping Ping Version 2: Attack of the Clones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6913) by Flonnebonne. 



> Read for iHikago in 2007

Downloadable here: https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/attackoftheclones.mp3 or playable here:


End file.
